Fractures in the mind
by Flame Holt
Summary: The path of peace in the mind starts with forgiveness and acceptance. But in her case, Koha-Lan let anger double-cross reason. Sent away in Middle Earth during the War of the Ring, she will lead a battle herself : both to adopt a new state of mind and another to save the soul of a man who was thought gone for good.
1. Escaping the joy

**Disclaimer : I certainly do not own _Lord of the Rings_ or _Legend of Korra_. But the plot and my OC are totally mine.**

* * *

**Fractures in the mind  
**

_And if by any world's end I had to sacrifice myself, there would be no hesitation._

* * *

If the world is right, then Republic City should remain in peace. All threat of darkness reigning over the world was immediately eliminated, thus avoiding both the destruction of the Avatar cycle and the end of ten thousand years of peace. Having gone mad with Vaatu's deceitful promises, her father couldn't have been saved. Koha-Lan was not even surprised to hear from her two youngest siblings that Korra had defeated Unalaq. Somehow, she ''released'' him of his growing madness. Her mother couldn't bear listening to her husband talking about creating a new world with the Spirit of Chaos, thus leading to her imprisonment.

Koha-Lan had come to think that if she had been more persistant on telling and telling, protesting over and over again, then maybe none of this would have happened. But it was too late for that. Now what ? Vaatu had not just threatened balance in the world, he had also taken her father away and broken her mother's heart. Though it had been already hurt by her husband's folly, she would have pardoned his actions – _all_ his actions, including neglecting her's and their children's well-being. How far would someone go for love ? Her father had stopped being the man he was – a loving, caring man who loved and protected his family – to become someone even Koha-Lan didn't know and recognize. The Waterbender had tried to warn her siblings, but trying to reason with the twins was just as tiring as futile (How they could be so slow to come to realize something was beyond her intelligence. And it was just far too tiring to even muse about it.).

Nonetheless, Koha-Lan didn't really feel at peace her mother hadn't still said a word concerning her late husband since Eska and Desna came back from the spiritual world, bringing the dreaded – but hopeful – news about their father's demise. Pronouncing his name had been forbidden in the North Pole. Koha-Lan was not blind and ignorant, her mother was mourning his loss. Quietly and in private. Her muffled sobs she could sometimes hear in the night were addressed to the man who disappeared and took her broken heart with him.

Koha-Lan gazed upon the gigantic city. Around her, citizens were smiling and cheering. The cries they released when they heard the Avatar's words were happy ones, succeeding in making the Waterbender brood the rest of the day. She avoided friends, even former lovers who tried to take her to some dates after learning her father's death.

Alright. Spirits and humans living together ? Now that was something she would like to witness by herself. Korra seemed sure about her decision in leaving the portal open and she appeared...serene. Not even worried. Did she acquire so much knowledge and maturity in the spiritual world to speak and appear as a wise and calm Avatar so that even Koha-Lan could mistake her as someone else ? She wasn't the same Korra she used to know the hot-tempered, ruthless and sometimes unnverving cousin was replaced with another Korra more...tolerable.

''Big sister ?''

Eska and Desna have just joined her on the balcony. They were standing behind her, watching their older sibling intently. Koha-Lan, despite her musing, managed to crack a smile.

''Come, my little brother and sister,'' she encouraged, waving a hand at them.

Still, what do they have to talk about ? Was there something to talk about ? Feeling their presence around her made her uncomfortable and that was surprising even though Eska and Desna were always together, the three of them were very close and protective of each other. Koha-Lan knew they loved her dearly, she knew it. But somehow, some things had changed since their father started to act strangely because of his obsession toward Vaatu.

It was not only because they supported his decisions concerning the fate of the world, but rather because they hadn't thought of wondering if the world would be right once their father fusioned with the dark Spirit of Chaos. The twins were blinded and therefore refused to accept the truth from Korra's mouth – even their cousin had tried to reason with them, only to fail. And for that, she blamed her sister and brother for not believing in their cousin's words.

_Father was lost the very moment he chose to bring chaos to the world, _she thought bitterly._ Who could have changed him back to the man he was when we were just children ? Or even before we were all born ? He got his brother banished from the North Pole just to take his place upon the throne, imprisoned his wife because she stood up to him and tried to rally me to their insane plan because with me all along, he would have been more difficult and nearly impossible to stop. This was just madness !_

Koha-Lan sighed heavily.

''You are still upset with us, big sister,'' Eska muttered slowly, almost sounding ashamed.

_Yes. _''Indeed I am,'' she admitted slowly, clenching her teeth.

A silence fell upon them, sorrowful and heavy. Desna glanced at her but quickly looked away, unable to meet his older sister's eyes and almost afraid to hold her gaze. Eska didn't even dare to do much more, for she also dreaded the reaction.

Both had always looked upon their loving and caring sister. They would probably never admit it – which would be endearing and astonishing – but they secretly worshipped her. Koha-Lan inherited both the loving kindness and wisdom of their mother and the genius at waterbending of their late father, which made her one of the most powerful Waterbenders of her time. Eska and Desna had always known that she was the favoured one by their father because of her quite unique skills, but they didn't really care ; as long as she kept loving her younger siblings and almost spoiling them all the time, the twins could never hold any grudge toward her.

Though, they had felt a pang of guilt when Koha-Lan came rushing toward them after she heard words of their come back to the North Pole, almost crying and forgetting any royalty formality and her position to press her twins into a bone-crushing hug. Surely this action had taken them by surprise, but they were also pleased. And they missed her dearly.

''But I cannot judge you,'' the soft voice of Koha-Lan snapped them back to reality. ''Who am I to judge my preciouses sister and brother ?''

''We disappointed you and we didn't trust your words,'' Desna countered.

''Korra told me that you both changed sides and chose to fight along with her allies.'' When they looked up to her, they were surprised to see a sweet smile upon her lips. A twinkle was shining in her ice blue eyes. ''You made a choice and chose the light instead of the darkness, and you were right to listen to your heart. Do you remember what I always say ? The path of your life is something only you can choose, not someone else.''

''But Father-''

''Father has long lost his mind, Eska.'' Her voice was soothing, but full of sadness. ''How long had it been ? Months. Tiring, long months during which we had to bear with his corrupted spirit. Mother couldn't bear no more and shielded away from him, thus resulting in her imprisonment. Yes, she was imprisoned when she stood up to him,'' she confirmed upon seeing their stunned expression. ''Mother tried to reason with him, to give up this madness but he wouldn't hear. His own wife, throwing into a cell until the world was lost into chaos...was he still the father we knew, tell me ?''

And before they could respond to her, Koha-Lan left them to think after embracing them tightly.

[…]

Due to her position as a princess, Koha-Lan was forced to attend the party held to honor her uncle Tonraq, who was proclaimed the new leader of the Water Tribe. Truly, she had never shared her father's disdain toward him and couldn't decipher why he hated his brother Korra's father was everything hers was before he became corrupted and deeply, Naho-Lin was jealous of that. She could see the joy on their features, their smiles holding this emotion she seeked for months and they missed dearly. They were a happy family together, she noted. More happy than hers.

The traditional Water Tribe dress she wore clung to her curves, making them deliciously appealing to many males's eyes in the gigantic room. Her long chocolate curls were tied into a sophisticated hairstyle that Korra found ''upsettingly'' complicated, which made Koha-Lan snicker with amusement. Her chest, already large in natural, was lovingly exposed and her long legs in such a way she almost wanted to shield herself behind her Water Tribe ninja tunique. But all the males's smiling faces screamed one thing at her : «_You're stunning ! Don't hide ! »_

Koha-Lan was picking up food on the buffet when someone suddenly stopped besides her.

''So, what do you think of the party ? Pretty cool, huh ?'' a familiar and cheerful voice said.

She just smiled. A little. ''At least, that brings joy to people in the North,'' she joked. ''We sort of needed joy to remind us that our Avatar just saved the world. Again. Right, Korra ?'' A little smirk appeared on her face when the younger girl pouted and grumbled under her breath.

''Yeah...whatever, it's over Koha-Lan !'' Korra beamed. ''The balance of the world will not be threatened anymore, let's party now !''

''Wait, Korra !''

The young Avatar was already gone, disappearing behind Water Tribe clothing to do whatever spirits must know. Naho-Lin bit her lip and closed her eyes in silent anguish. Joy. Everyone was partying around her, the reminiscence of the chaos long forgotten in their minds. It was as if everyone had forgotten about her father's death, but the Waterbender genius could understand their feelings. The Avatar once again freed the world from another threat and saved them all, but couldn't have saved Unalaq from Vaatu and so, he was gone with him. Gone, lost forever. Sure, she could understand their state of joy.

But it was still pretty early for her. Sighing, Koha-Lan abandoned the buffet and walked off. She wasn't in the mood to party anymore, she needed cool air. Successfully avoiding all males's hands with her agility, she left and dashed to the palace.

The cool air outside was mostly welcome, succeeding in making the woman grin. Her long hair flew around her and the ferocious wind was so powerful that she almost fell on her back a few times before she finally reached the doors. Entering the palace, Koha-Lan let a shaky breath escape her lips and ran the stairs to her room. Silence was honoring her presence since everyone including the guards were at the party, celebrating both the proclamation of Tonraq and the victory of Avatar Korra against the Dark Avatar. So she was all alone in here.

Koha-Lan opened her room in a rush and immediately began to undress herself. The clothing was sure refined and royal, but she really wasn't in the mood for partying. As she put on her Water Tribe ninja clothing, she fought back the tears that moistened her icy blue eyes. No, she was not being weak because her father was gone ! There was a slight difference between being weak and being sad, Naho-Lin chose to be sad before accepting to appear weak. Looking at all those happy faces, those smiles and listening to those unnerving laughs made her sick and fueled her anger.

It had to be released. Somehow.

The twenty-five years-old Waterbender put her boots on and her coat, then walked to the windows and opened them. A strong gust of wind whistled in her room, but she didn't seem fazed. Outside, the night was still beautifully gracing the North Pole by its calmness, letting the stars illuminate the world of snow Koha-Lan loved so much. Their brightness shone into her own eyes, reflecting how much she was hurt inside. That growing pain in her heart was becoming unbearable, she knew she had to release it. Jumping gracefully onto the railing, she waited. Only two seconds later, she let herself go.

Her room being located in one of the highest towers of the palace, a jump that high would have killed a non-bender if he was suicidal. However, Koha-Lan skillfully bent the water and created a long slide so she could ice-skate on it. Moving her arms both gracefully and confidently, the princess launched herself into the night to a place where she could meditate, thus going far from home.

Her father had taught her how to waterbend without exhausting herself too much. His lessons had always been fruitful, encouraging her to train harder and harder to reach perfection. What a wonderful and delightful surprise it had been when her parents discovered that she started bending the water at the early age of five, and that look of pure joy on her father's face once had the power to make Koha-Lan smile in nostalgy.

_« Spirits...Koha-Lan, you're a Waterbender. Do you know what it is ? A gift. A precious gift you will have to train and protect, like a little bird which just came to life. And I will help you, my daughter. »_

Memories were something precious to Koha-Lan. Ever since her mother had told her how she and Unalaq started dating, she made a resolution : immortalizing every memory she found beautiful, sad or even hurting, because it was that important to her. Forgetting the memory of her father seemed insulting somehow and seeing all her people enjoying a party after his demise started to enrage her. Slowly.

Was blaming the Avatar spirit for being unable to save her father the solution to apease her anger ? Koha-Lan just couldn't go back to the party, barge in and attack her cousin, it would be seen as an affront. Though Koha-Lan had always been kind and over-protective like a mother to her when she and her family went to the South Pole for a visit, the fact that Korra wasn't able to do anything to separate her uncle from the Dark Spirit Vaatu was a poisenous sting in her guts. Eska and Desna may not have been shaken to having lost their father, since he had become ''a deplorable man'', but it was completely different with Koha-Lan.

''You couldn't save him, huh ?'' she muttered through clenched teeth.

She finally came to an abrupt halt and, ordering her body to twist into a flexible spin, landed softly in the snow. Then, she put herself into an attacking position and fixed her gaze before her.

Emerging slowly from the fog was a dark silhouette walking up to her. Koha-Lan couldn't make a description and define if the person was a she or a he, but her senses were ringing dangerously in her mind. Whoever that was, her guts were telling her to run away. But as a Waterbender and the princess of the North Pole, she would not back away like a coward !

''Identify yourself !'' she demanded.

The only response she got was a dark chuckle which sent light but real shivers in her spine. Narrowing her eyes she bent the water, obliging it to form a big tornado from the ice beneath her feet to propulse it onto the mysterious person. A surge of energy surprised her by making her attack explode in multiple bubbles as if it was ground shook with visible and incredible force before stopping almost immediately. Snapping quickly back to reality, she dashed forward with great speed to the man, not willing to let him have an advantage. For her father who passed away in one of the most bizarre and ironic way, she would release her anger on this stranger !

The next thing she knew was that a light suddenly blinded her, then absolutely nothing.

* * *

Author's note : Right. Eska and Desna do not have a sister but still, I think I wanted one member of the North Pole royal family to be really shaken with Unalaq's demise. Older, in her twenties...and have you seen those phlegmatic twins ? They truly give me the creeps with being as impassive as British guards ! So giving them an older sister who is their total opposite and emotional when it came to personal things such as family was like giving them some...humanity ? Yes.

Alright ! If you enjoyed, please review it. Next chapter would be Koha-Lan's arrival to Middle Earth. Where she would land, that I don't know. Yet. But, she will not be alone.

See ya !


	2. Falling in Middle Earth

**Disclaimer : I certainly do not own _Lord of the Rings_ or _Legend of Korra_. But the plot and my OC are completely mine.**

* * *

**Fractures in the mind**

_Does the anger have to be always bad to us ?_

* * *

Koha-Lan awoke with a start, sweat beading down her temple and neck. Her eyes darted forward, from the left to the right. Green. That was all she could see. Trees and this unbeliebly green colour she had sometimes seen in the Earth Kingdom on visits. She was surrounded by nature and all alone. Still shaken she timidly looked up to see the sky, cleared from clouds and brightly illuminated by a warming sun. Koha-Lan would have smiled upon seeing such a beautiful day, if only she knew where she was a moment ago she was in the North Pole, leaving it to find her favorite meditation and training area and then...

She frowned slightly. _What happened then ? I do not remember_, she thought, at a loss. Closing her eyes because of a sudden headache, Koha-Lan sat up slowly for some minutes. Around her the world was spinning and moving too much or quickly gave her dizziness. She breathed slowly, taking in her new environment she wasn't familiar with. A scent of soaked earth and leaves tickled her nose, sweet and suave. Was she in a forest ? The Earth Kingdom was surrounded by countless of forests and woods, covered in green everywhere. The last time she came there she almost got lost with her squad, which only served to irritate her more than ever.

Once she felt the dizziness fading away, the Waterbender got up and opened her eyes. There were trees everywhere, various types of plants she couldn't put a name on and some flowers she had never seen. Where in the Spirit's name was she now ? There was no forest in the North Pole, only a snowy and icy desert in which she loved to train and play for hours before going back home. Koha-Lan pressed her lips into a thin line as she began to think.

_Should I walk until I come across people ? Are there even benders here ?_ she thought calmly, only with a tinge of worry. Questions still arose within her and flooded her mind with no rest and that is, until she could finally accept the fact that nothing would come if she didn't move.

''Well,'' she murmured. ''If this is the only way to get out of this...'' the Waterbender didn't like the idea, though she started walking. Better doing that than staying here, she didn't know what kind of danger she could be exposed to.

Her pace was slow and her eyes were examining everything from the ground to the trees she looked at anything that could be dangerous to her. Walking and looking around her as if she was an excited child discovering another environment he was unfamiliar with reminded her of herself when she came to the South Pole for the first time of her life. It was so much different from her home...but warmer in a sense. The Southern Water Tribe looked all friendly and cheerful when they bid her welcome without the formal greeting because of her status – Koha-Lan had forgotten she was a princess until her mother reprimanded her, not without a loving and amused smile nonetheless. Her uncle Tonraq and his wife Senna, already pregnant with Korra, had been amazed at her waterbending skills _''for such a young child. Only eight years-old and already good at it._''.

Those were good times. The people of the Southern Water Tribe looked so different from her home both on the outside and the inside even though she was the overlooked princess of their tribe, they didn't treat her with so much formality. Koha-Lan had never liked formality. Addressing her young cousin Korra like she was like everyone even though she was the most powerful being in the world didn't bug her. The Waterbender shook her head while pressing her long and elegant fingers to her throbbing temple. Good times were now over, swallowed by the harshness and coldness of war.

After almost what looked like two or three hours of walking through nature she heard a familiar sound and her eyes widened in shock. _Water ?_ It seemed like it the deafening sound of a waterfall could be heard nearby, a sound she loved and completely relieved her. The first smile since her mysterious arrival, Koha-Lan quickened her pace to a little dash into a path. As she came closer, she could hear laughs and cheerful voices – another party ? This was becoming annoying ! - singing ahead of her. Soon, she stepped into what looked like a harbour though there was no boats around here, just water. Koha-Lan's heart began to beat harder. Civilization, _finally_ ! However, there was the slight but possible suggestion that they might not be friendly her father had always taught her to be cautious and observe the people she didn't know before making decisions, which had revealed to work all the time. Koha-Lan would rather have water not far away in case she needed to defend herself, though she could defend herself bare-handed. Plus, the sun may be still high in the sky but dusk was to come. She wasn't thrilled at the idea of sleeping in the woods.

_Just in case. _With that, she looked up. The hill was high and climbing it without bending would tire her for nothing and being as excited to get home as she was, Koha-Lan looked at the waterfall. There. She quickly made up her mind bending the water, she climbed up the big waterfall like a rocket and landed softly on the grass.

''Hm...what the-'' was her first unfinished question as her widened eyes locked onto something.

Spirits could do many incredible things. But _that_ must be the best.

[…]

_Small people_, she noted in her mind, eyes still widened in a rather comic way. _Small men and women, all of them with curly hair and hairy feet really...OK, that is disturbing._ They were everywhere, many of them popping up from nowhere to appear at the side of some relative, friend or neighbor. Koha-Lan noticed that they were busy hanging streamers, tinsels and other pretty things. Were they celebrating something ? Were they inoffensive ? They didn't seem the type of people who would stab someone in a hurry, but who would know ?

However she had to make up her mind. Would she talk to them or keep on observing from her hiding spot ? If she wanted to get home she had to ask for a map. And to ask for a map she had to get out of her hideout. It was as simple as that.

Koha-Lan jumped off the branche she was crouching on and landed graciously on the ground. As she walked toward an unknown destination, people turned to her with questioning and surprised looks. Sure she was used to sensing looks on her but _those_ looks from unknown people she had never seen in the North Pole or Republic City ? They were slightly disturbing as if those little people had never seen someone taller than them and that thought almost made the Waterbender grin in mockery. Their clothing was odd, she had never seen such clothes before – they didn't hold the colours of one nation in particular, they were just plain clothes in many colours. So she assumed these people weren't acquainted with

''Huh, ma'am ?'' the voice was childlike, making Koha-Lan turn around to face a _very_ little girl with curly red hair. She was smiling brightly at her. ''Have you come to see Gandalf's fireworks and for Bilbo's birthday ?''

The names were unknown to her, but not for the children who came up behind their friend to have a closer look at Koha-Lan. The princess turned to fully face them and attempted a sweet grin.

''Sure,'' she said softly. ''Where can I find them ? I seem to be lost...can you help me ?''Children were always so eager to help, that was what made them so cute.

''Of course !'' the children beamed altogether. They began to run to the direction she was heading two minutes ago. ''This way, this way ! Gandalf is at Bilbo's home !''

And energetic as well. Sighing with little amusement Koha-Lan trailed effortlessly behind them all, catching up within five seconds although they seemed to go as fast as they could. They came across strange-looking homes, round and little enough to house people like them (Naho-Lin had a mind to ask if it was normal that their homes were like this, but shut her mouth.). The Waterbender hoped that Gandalf and Bilbo would be able to help find the way to home. She really hoped so because if they couldn't be of any help, what then ?

The children stopped before a house, cheering and calling the names of the people she desperately needed to meet. There was a sign where the strange but nonetheless pretty hand-writting said _« No admittance. Exception party business ». _So they were celebrating something. Koha-Lan breathed a relieved sigh when the round green door opened, revealing an aged and also very short man wearing the same clothes as the other inhabitants. His eyes were twinkling with a spark of mischief but she also could see a flash of irritation.

''Bilbo ! Bilbo !'' the children said in unison.

''No ! I said I do not want any – _oh _!'' his rather surprised exclamation died out when he noticed Koha-Lan standing before him. He blinked, several times, attempted to talk and closed his mouth. He did it one more time, which was a rather comical sight.

''Oh !'' Bilbo exclaimed again and actually smiled. ''What a genuine and pretty surprise, who knew there was going to be another person from the Men at my birthday ! You did come to my party, did you not ? But where are my manners, come in, come in !'' he gestured toward his home, taking Koha-Lan's arm to guide her. He threw a glance to the children over his shoulder. ''And as for you, go play ! My birthday party has not started yet so do not even think about bothering me !''

The response was a chorus of laughter from the children before they ran away in many directions. An imperceptible but nonetheless present smile spread over Koha-Lan's lips and she followed the old man inside the house. At her dismay she bumped her head when she straightened up, making her bend almost on her knees with a whimper.

''Oh, are you okay ?'' Bilbo inquired, touching her arm with genuine concern in his voice. ''The ceiling is that low because of our height so it can fits us, but it does not really fits the Men's. We Hobbits, are that small !''

''Wait, how did you call yourselves ? _Hobbits_ ?'' Koha-Lan was dumbfounded as she stared down at the overly aged man. What were they ? ''I've never heard of such...people like you before. Is this why you are so small ?''

''Why, yes !'' Bilbo's laugh echoed in the house. ''I am not surprised to see that you have never heard of our peaceful kin, we do not wander out of the Shire. My name is Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins. May I inquire yours, my lady ?'' He was smiling gently at her.

Koha-Lan grinned slightly in return. She did not know how she was supposed to present herself to someone not acquainted with the Four Nations's formal greetings so she bowed deeply before Bilbo.

''My name is Koha-Lan, pleased to meet you mister Baggins,'' she said respectfully. Then she straightened up a little before her head bumped into the ceiling again. ''_Spirits_ ! Um...do you happen to know someone by the name of Gandalf ? If so, may I speak with him ?''

''Does someone require my presence ?'' another elder man appeared from a corner of the house.

He was clad in a grey robe, looking almost as old as he was, but strangely it fitted him. His face was wrinkled but his eyes told that he seemed much older than he appeared before Koha-Lan. He was...ancient. The gleam in his eyes clearly spoke that this man had seen so much in his lifetime, so much...he carried a strange yet powerful aura which made the Waterbender shift a little. The one called Gandalf silently stared at her, frowning slightly to emphasize his confusion. Realizing he was probably waiting for her to introduce herself, the princess bowed toward him.

''Forgive me for staring too much,'' she said. ''My name is Koha-Lan and I desperately _need_ your help, sir.''

The elder smiled warmly and reassuringly as he came closer. ''Well met, Koha-Lan. Let us hear your story.''

[…]

''It is quite strange, indeed,'' Gandalf murmured while stroking his brushy beard. His eyes looked at nothing in particular but Koha-Lan could tell that he was thinking. ''In my very long years I had never heard of such thing...could it be possible that Middle Earth is connected to other worlds such as the one you described ?''

''This is an interesting story,'' Old Bilbo sounded very far, as if he was sucked in his own thoughts. He had been amazed when Koha-Lan told her tale, which was rather an unique story like he had never heard of since his journey with the Dwarves long ago.

The Waterbender could do nothing but silently wonder why they said it was an interesting story. Why in Spirit's name were they marveling at how incredible her problem was ? She needed a proper answer that might determine her fate in this 'Middle Earth' : a simple 'Yes' or 'No' would be enough but would also disappoint her. If so, then her stay in this other world would be longer than she had originally thought. There was a hope, a slight little hope...but it may have vanished now : the sorry look upon Gandalf's aged features spoke for him before his own words. She had asked for a map of Middle Earth and her despair had been pretty raging when she hadn't seen any of the Poles. Not even the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom were drawn on it !

Koha-Lan could barely register any word, the essential has been said. _They didn't have the slightest idea to send her back to the North Pole._ Spirits ! Gandalf, who was an Istari – a wizard or something close to that status if she understood their explanation – didn't know spells that might be able to create a portal. The young princess sighed heavily and looked down to her tea, frowning irritatingly.

''But fear not, youngling,'' came the soothing voice of Gandalf. ''I am sure there must be a way to resolve the problem. Every situation has its solutions. Yours is just an...unique one.''

''Mine must be cursed.'' Strangely, Koha-Lan didn't feel like agreeing with the Istari. ''How can I tell that you will find a way out of Middle Earth ? As far as I'm concerned, this is the first time you're meeting someone not originally from here and since I'm the first case, the problem is more complicated than we think.''

Yes, it had to be that. She was cursed and being punished for blaming the Avatar of not having been able to save her corrupted father. Koha-Lan knew that forgiveness was the beginning of healing but it seemed so hard to forgive Korra for her actions. It just meant that forgiveness would be harder to give her anger wasn't wavering and she didn't seem keen on accepting the facts that there was nothing to do to have her precious father back. The young Waterbender groaned and ducked her slender fingers into her hair, feeling a headache coming.

The old wizard gazed at her for a long moment, quiet. ''Complicated it is, but not entirely impossible to solve. You see, Middle Earth is full of surprises, as good than bad. If you are a creature belonging to such a world like ours, there are things you have to rely on : faith and hope. Never lose those two things from your mind. Our dear Bilbo here had proved countless of times that he was capable of many things.'' Said Bilbo chuckled lightly before drinking his tea. She just blinked. ''Would you like to hear his story ?''

''No, _thank you_.''

She had heard enough stories for now. Nonetheless, her refusal didn't dishearten Gandalf.

''As you wish, maybe later. How about you tell us more about your own world ? You mentionned many things that stirred our interest, especially your 'bending'...would you be kind to show us ?''

A demonstration ? Gazing at their faces, Koha-Lan pondered this for a few seconds. Wouldn't that be dangerous or risky to expose her waterbending ? The Hobbits were very different kind of people from her home and lived in such a...peaceful country (Considering the idea of living and frolicking here had merely crossed her mind. It could be blissful.) that she didn't desire to scare them with her ability.

Were they all that curious ?

_If that can make them happy..._raising a single hand and twisting it with grace, Koha-Lan started to bend the tea in both three cups the liquid rose from its containers, taking various forms – small and big bubbles – and startling the two elders. Gandalf froze and just watched, with a small smile and an excited twinkle in his ancient eyes whereas Bilbo was simply laughing, his fingers trying to catch the bubbles like a child. Sometimes he caught one, only to escape his clutched palms by small drops getting out before returning back to being bubbles, which made the old Hobbit laugh harder and harder. The wizard was also chuckling heartily, amused by this childish demeanor from his friend.

Even if the situation was not to be taken lightly, Koha-Lan found herself smiling fondly. ''I, since my origins are from the Water Tribe, am called a Waterbender. Everything which is source of water is in my entire control. Actually, my world is ruled by four nations : the Fire Nation which gives birth to its fierce Firebenders, the Earth Kingdom with its solid and bold Earthbenders, the few but still existing Air Nomads and its Airbenders who like freedom and finally my own people, the Water Tribe. '' Her hand twisted again, making the bubbles assemble into one, large and round bubble of tea. ''The elements are like an extension of our body and mind that only benders could understand and feel within themselves. There are also non-benders who don't wield any of the elements and...'' Koha-Lan knew about the war against that man who could take people's bending away, wiping it out instantly by bloodbending. It was incredible since she had always thought that only the Avatar could do such thing, who knew that someone else was capable to do _that_ ! ''...and nothing. Anyway, I'm here to find a solution to my problem and fast I bet my family and friends are worried sick and must be turning Republic City upside down !''

''At the moment we cannot do anything, you will have to stay in Middle Earth until a solution finally comes up. You seem tired and tense, young one. Why not get some rest before the party starts ?'' Gandalf watched her reaction as she was bending the tea to flow back to the cups. Her slight frown was enough to identify her discontent.

''Yes !'' Bilbo exclaimed cheerfully. He got up and sent the wizard and the Waterbender an excited look. ''Yes, I will sent my dear nephew Frodo to fetch you. This will be a party we will all remember for a long time !'' And before she could say anything to stop him, the old Hobbit was gone. Her blue eyes held a disbelieved look as she turned to look at Gandalf.

He just shrugged. ''Hobbits are strange creatures, yet always filled with joy and innocence. You will get used to it, young one. For now, go rest. Tonight will be a great yet exhausting event, you need all your strenght to participate and amuse them all. What do you think ?''

Koha-Lan huffed a tired sigh. ''You're irritating me.''

[…]

_One more time her muffled sobs could be heard from the royal chambers and as usual after the guards's shift, Koha-Lan would go to her mother and comfort her as much as possible. Desna and Eska were aware of their mother's despair but didn't feel like going to her with their older sister. _

_''It would be...frustrating and weird,'' Eska had confessed. ''We were the ones who told you the news because we were there although we didn't witness cousin Korra defeating Father. Perhaps it would be less...painful if you are here with Mother.''_

_Koha-Lan had never felt this useless. Seeing her mother so torn and awfully sad was terrifying and tearful, which was so unlike Unalaq's wife the fierceness that could be seen in her eyes had faded and her strong-willed mind couldn't have overcome the sudden and definitive loss of her husband. Her tears still flew her dried cheeks from nights of unceased weeping, her eyes were so devoid of any emotion._

Koha-Lan woke up with a hiss, eyes wide open. Drops of sweat were flowing down her delicate neck, signs of a peculiar nightmare she was having when she attempted to sleep. The Waterbender looked hastily around her, not recognizing at the moment the shape and the room she was in, before it finally dawned on her : she was in Middle Earth and in the Shire, staying at the house of Bilbo Baggins, a very old and cheerful Hobbit. Koha-Lan finally let her body ease a little, releasing the sudden tension she was holding onto, and closed her eyes in anguish. This was the same nightmare that has been haunting her nights since...she had stopped counting a few nights ago because it was becoming disturbing.

''Oh, she has awoken !''

''Merry, did you hear ? She is awake ! Let us go see her !''

Koha-Lan didn't recognize any of the voices she was hearing but their owners were coming her way – running in fact if she referred to the rushed sounds – and soon enough there were two Hobbits popping in the room, minus the one who was already there. The young woman trailed her tired eyes over the three small men and stared. They stared back with mild curiosity. They looked pretty young to her but after listening to Bilbo about their aging processus she wondered how old these three Hobbits were all three had curly hair and big, innocent eyes where Koha-Lan could see a mischevious glint in the twins's eyes – she supposed they were related since she couldn't really make the difference between the two of them. Their clothing was similar to Bilbo's and everyone in the village, simple and somewhat plain, but she didn't mind at all.

Koha-Lan swung her long legs and swiftly got up to face the young Hobbits whose stares didn't look away from her. Despite the tremendous nightmare she managed to crack a smile.

''Mister Bilbo must have told you that you had... an unexpected guest to his birthday party, am I correct ?'' Koha-Lan then bowed before them. ''I don't know if he told my name but let me introduce myself : my name is Koha-Lan, pleased to meet you... ?''

''Frodo,'' the dark-brown-haired Hobbit said with a slight smile. ''Frodo Baggins. Bilbo did tell us about you. May I present you my-''

''I am called Merry !'' the red-haired one exclaimed eagerly. He came forth to cup her hand and shake her vigorously with a big smile upon his face. ''It is nice to have someone who can do other kinds of magic than those that Gandalf does.''

''Magic ?'' Koha-Lan was at a loss. What did Gandalf tell them about her waterbending ?''My ability is no magic but an inner power we call bending. In my case, my bending is based on the element of water.''

''Really ?'' the other brown-haired Hobbit sounded admiring. He too came forward and threw his arms around Koha-Lan's slender waist, thus surprising her. ''Can you show us ? Please, please, please !''

''Pippin !'' Frodo warned as he tried to pry his friend's arms away from their guest. ''Do not frighten our guest !''

Strangely those three managed to get an amused chuckle from Koha-Lan, who patted Pippin's head with a smile. It was truly a genuine one on her lips, which was a complete contrast to her previous state because of her recurrent nightmare. Kneeling down to the size of the three Hobbits she smiled gently.

''Why not ? If fireworks can make Hobbits happy, then maybe a little trick from another country can startle them a little.'' So if simple fireworks could make such cheerful creatures that ecstatic, why not trying to compete with Gandalf to lighten her subdued dark mood ? ''Give me about fifteen minutes to refresh and I'll join you.''

Frodo, Merry and Pippin smiled and nodded. ''Come with me, I will show you the bathroom.'' Frodo led her through the rounded corridors of this Hobbit hole to a door which he opened, revealing a simple, yet nice bathroom. ''There are towels, soap and everything you need in here. We will wait for you at the entrance, Koha-Lan.''

''This is perfect,'' the princess smiled widely and bowed to thank him. ''I won't be long.'' And after that she came into the room, locking behind her.

Koha-Lan could not believe it the Hobbit bathroom was so tiny she had to bend on herself to make sure she wouldn't bump her head again ! There was a small window where she could see some other hills with chimneys and houses, she could hear the ruckus from outside where the birthday party was to be held. Giggles and cries of joy were echoing not farther from the home. Removing her clothes until there was nothing but her slender, naked body, she grabbed a flannel where she put soap on it and got into the very small tub. Koha-Lan turned the hot water on, immediately relaxing under the rain pouring on her.

She should leave the village and as much as everyone was nice to her, she couldn't afford to frolick here while there was a maniac she would kill to hunt down until she found him that magical maniac or whatever that bastard was brought her in Middle Earth and was painfully going to pay for it. Usually she would use her skills for very good reasons and only when it was highly necessary but in that kind of case, her waterbending and ninja skills would gladly help her in this dreaded quest. Koha-Lan may have wanted to get away from the North Pole and its sickening joy after Unalaq's demise, but who in Spirits said that she wanted to get _that_ far away ? As she silently and ferociously made an oath she vowed to fulfill, Koha-Lan quickly processed to wash and when she was finished she put her Water Tribe ninja clothing back after drying herself.

The princess looked up. The mirror in front of her reflected a gorgeous, dark-skinned and young woman whose blue eyes held a tinge of sadness – yet it quickly melt away when she thought about her newly made vow. The North Pole knew Koha-Lan under a title they gave her because of her overtrained waterbending : everyone assumed that naming her the « Death Fang » of the North Pole was scary enough to dissuade anyone from threatening their home (which worked most of the time and when she had to prove herself worthy of the title, she gave in and won frighteningly easily.). Her father was always immensely proud of her power and strenght and would gladly remind everyone that he was the one who trained her, just like the twins.

_Maybe using this title to leave my mark on this world will make me realize some things I wasn't aware of_, she mused quietly to herself, frowning. She had a dreaded feeling that this world must be filled with foul creatures not caring a bit about humanity and mercy, leaving them with only the rush of adrenaline killing produced. Her anger toward Korra and the bastard who brought her in this place would add oil on fire which would be _deliciously_ helpful. For once, maybe she wouldn't judge anger as a very bad thing.

A soft knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and instinctively, Koha-Lan bent water from the tub into a big ball and took her Water Tribe position, ready to attack. ''Koha-Lan ? Are you well ?'' It was only Frodo. The young Hobbit's voice was filled with genuine concern, which made Koha-Lan close her eyes in relief and release her control on the water, letting it fall back into the tub in a splash.

''Forgive me,'' she said as soon as she got out of the bathroom, attempting a smile to appease Frodo's light frown. ''I was...thinking.''

''Oh,'' was all he said as they walked through the corridors to meet up with Merry and Pippin, who almost jumped in joy when they saw them. ''Um...and what were you thinking about, if I may ?''

''Home. Just home. I've never really been that far away so it's a little strange to end up here and not being able to recognize a familiar thing that could help me is frustrating,'' she sighed.

''Where is your home ?'' Pippin asked excitedly. ''This is the first time I can observe that kind of clothing...and that dark skin of yours...is it common within your people, Koha-Lan ?''

Somehow, the cheerful and innocent personality of this Hobbit always managed to lighten the mood and strangely succeeded in making the princess smile a little, scaring away the dark musing previously clouding her mind with ominous thoughts.

''Only within the two Water Tribes of my world.'' Upon seeing their confused stares she chuckled and processed to explain. ''From where I come from there four nations living in harmony : the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads and my people, the Water Tribe. Do you remember what I told you about my waterbending ? The other nations also have its benders, each possessing the element they are born with – fire, earth, air or water.''

The echoing and low '_Wo__ooo__w_' she heard was enough to make her understand she had succeeded in stunning them and that made her laugh. She _really_ laughed this time and Spirits, that felt good ! Since when hadn't she laughed a bit before putting a mask on her features to conceal the pain and sadness ? It was releasing the tension she had built within her, relaxing her entirely. It wasn't long before the three Hobbits joined her, laughing as hard as her.

_Yes_, she needed to cool down for real before the quest begins.

''O-okay !'' she hiccuped, still laughing. Soon enough, her laughter quieted down to amused chuckles and she took a huge breath before smiling sweetly at the three Hobbits. ''Shall we, gentlemen ?''

[…]

The Hobbits sure knew how to throw a party and Koha-Lan found really hard to admit that she was freely enjoying herself with them all but she _was_ : they were a happy race which didn't hold apparent or interior grudges and welcome foreigners like her. They all accepted her warmly and took a liking to her abilities as Pippin and Merry couldn't let her talk and explain clearly that it wasn't 'magic' like Gandalf but a 'special ability' she was born with. The two bubbly Hobbits had gathered everyone who was greatly curious about the strange woman clad in blue and had told them eveything they knew about her – her waterbending first.

Here she was, bending a great column of water under the exclamations and gasps of shock she could hear around her. Her arms moved graciously just like her body – following the flow was one of her skills. It looked like she was dancing ! - and the amount of water she summoned followed all her movements, flipping into various forms and others. It changed according to Koha-Lan's imagination. Among the big crowd she gathered, the children were definitely the most impressed and awed by this show they cheered, cried in joy and begged to see more with those big smiles and star-filled eyes of theirs.

''More, more !''

''Please, Lady Koha-Lan !''

Why they decided to nickname her with the honorific she was used to due to her status was beyond her but she eventually let it go, finding it hard to scold those adorable Hobbits. She couldn't help but laugh at their reactions.

''Are you sure about this ?'' she asked them with a playful tone. ''It would be a shame if you miss Gandalf's fireworks...''

''But-'' a little girl tried to retort but the princess shook her head.

''Fireworks can be used anytime whereas a bender tends to exhaust herself because of overbending,'' she replied wisely. ''After all, I'm human and humans always tire themselves after a certain time. I may be tough and quick, but I also am a being who sense tiredness and knows when he needs rest.''

Even wise words couldn't erase that pout over their faces as they assessed her words. It was really cute. Those faces reminded her of Desna and Eska whenever the twins begged to show them some of her tricks they would cutely pout to make her fall – which had worked sometimes before she inoculated herself – and they would be rewarded with their older sister teaching them some of her invented techniques. Since waterbending depended on the imagination she assumed that as long her mind kept creating countless of ways to use the water to defeat her enemies, she would win all her fights.

Farther from her position were positioned Gandalf and Bilbo, one of them watching her entertaining the children for the last time before settling down and eating while the other was telling a story about his journey with the Dwarves to reconquer Erebor. The way she moved looked like dancing everything was gracious within her. From what she had told, waterbending was more like a delicate yet deadly art. All Waterbenders had to be flexible like their element – to be their element. And in fact, Gandalf incorporated her as a very slippery snake in the water she must be deadly and very fast, almost blinding if he were to imagine her.

However he felt turmoil inside and around her, as if the woman was upset about something that the wizard couldn't guess. Koha-Lan had only talked about the inner working of the four nations in her world and the power of its benders and yet he had been able to sense something from her when Bilbo had asked about her home a wave of sadness had fallen on her, engulfing the amusement she had shown in front of Bilbo's antics because of her waterbending skills. But there was also anger. This sadness was reinforced by a huge wave of anger, flowing in her body like a violent waterfall she couldn't bend or calm down. There were her blue eyes, full of grief and devoid of real happiness, which cast a quick nostalgic look over seeing united Hobbit families. The old man wasn't oblivious, he was merely observing her, though she was obviously very good at hiding her thoughts. Whatever the young woman was currently thinking couldn't be sane ; what happened to trigger so much determination and anger within her ?

''Gandalf !'' the children exclaimed cheerfully, making Gandalf look down at them with slight surprise. ''The fireworks, the fireworks !'' They had been overly thrilled by Koha-Lan's demonstration and now, they wanted the final.

He chuckled, amused. ''Very well, young children !''

The rest will come later. For now, they had a celebration to honor.


	3. Letting Emotions Flow Like Water

Fractures in the mind

_There will be no peace in your mind if you do not try to __confront__ the problem_**.**

* * *

Koha-Lan had witnessed many things during her life back in the North Pole surely there were wonderful benders who could do incredible and crazy tricks with their elements – including the Avatar with the help of the Spirit of Light Raava – but she hadn't thought one single time that Hobbits had more in their sleeves. Bending the elements couldn't be called magic since it was a common ability within the four nations (Sandbending was a little put appart because of its few benders and the desert was only known in the depths of the Earth Kingdom) and benders didn't need a staff like Gandalf used to use their abilities. What Bilbo did back at his birthday party was...something else. Disappearing into thin air was a very rare gift – if it could be called a gift considering the fact that Gandalf had looked absolutely baffled – and it even managed to amaze the young princess (She had almost choked on her apple pie, which was a first!).

But her amazement was short-cut when she had heard footsteps – said footsteps weren't heading the very place where the old Hobbit had suddenly disappeared from sight but leaving the party and fading away. Back in the North Pole her father had assigned several Waterbenders to help Koha-Lan improving her senses in many situations. The first sense she had to work on was her hearing differentiating all kind of noises was a task they had imposed her when she was five and the young prodigy was asked to recognize them all, from a short distance first to a bigger one. While all the footsteps of the stunned and still shocked Hobbits were gathering around the spot where Bilbo had been standing seconds ago, others could be very faintly heard getting away with no rush. The surprise Koha-Lan felt had melt into disappointment Bilbo did not do teleportation, he just became invisible and disappeared from sight !

The Waterbender had quietly followed Bilbo and his low chuckles, using the shadows to conceal her body. Surely the Hobbit was proud of his demonstration and managed to shock everyone with that invisibility trick but Koha-Lan was no fool. And upon hearing Gandalf and the old Bilbo in his home she assumed the wizard hadn't been tricked either. Nevertheless the princess quietly entered the house with a determined expression on her soft and beautiful features : she wanted to know what in Spirit's name Bilbo did back there and would not back down until she finally got her answer !

''Mister Bilbo, what in the blazes was _that_ back there ?!'' she demanded while stomping in the room where the Hobbit and the wizard were. Her voice was like a dangerous hiss of a snake as she stared down at the old man with severe blue eyes. ''Did you think you could just disappear into thin air and leave unnoticed ? Usually I am not known for swearing but that trick...'' she paused upon seeing a camping bag on the already stacked with stuff. Confusion arose within her as she looked back at Bilbo. ''Bilbo...where are you going ?''

''I am leaving.'' His voice was sorrowful yet firm, which surprised the young princess who was becoming used to his cheerful side. ''My time in the Shire has come to an end and I must depart,'' he said as he put other stuff in his bag.

To say that Koha-Lan was a little startled was an understatement she was clearly confused and at a loss to even protest his wishes. Why would he leave after his birthday party ? When she looked at Gandalf for answers he merely shook his head, eyes casting a somber look toward the aged Hobbit who was packing. Even though she didn't know him that much he was somewhat fun to entertain amusing someone who was not familiar with bending was new and – in her mind – gave her a feeling of slight superiority. Not that Koha-Lan was arrogant and overly proud of her skills but showing and impressing a stranger her uncommon ability had awoken emotions she could easily recognize as pride and confidence.

''I cannot stay here even though my nephew is here...'' Bilbo paused again, eyes suddenly sullen. ''Frodo, my dear nephew...''

''_Yes_, your nephew. Are you this selfish to leave him behind and abandon him ? I may not know the very reasons of this decision of yours but at least-''

''Leave him be, young Koha-Lan,'' the solemn voice of Gandalf said. ''Leave him be. Frodo will understand as soon as he can. Our friend Bilbo needs a quiet place where he will be at ease to finish his book. '' The old Istari gazed at the Hobbit who was now ready to leave. ''He will not come back to the Shire and maybe, if you are to stay around, you will understand his reasons.''

After Gandalf's words she had stopped listening. She didn't care anymore about what was still being said between the two old friends until Bilbo's departure. Where he would go she didn't know and she didn't even want to know. Too much emotions she wished she wouldn't feel after her father's death rushed back through her body and mind, swaying and making her feel nostalgic. Bilbo's sudden departure made Koha-Lan remember about how that giant, red demonic creature had been defeated by Korra – the second oldest child of Master Tenzin prattled all of it with a sickening glee that silently infuriated her because none of the people who had come to listen to Korra's version dared to silence her. Ikki, if she remembered corectly, had seemed so full of joy even if her father had gently scolded her for being too loud and disrespectful, Desna and Eska were as irritatingly stoic as usual as they listened to her, the Avatar's friends nodded at every word with pride in their eyes. How infuriating was it to witness so much joy, so much relief before someone who has lost a dear relative to the foul creature that Vaatu was ? It had hurt Koha-Lan and must have hurt her mother as well ! And the anger...she had felt this sudden and irrepressible urge to smack the sorrowful face of her own cousin and yell at her for her incompetence because, _maybe_, she could have done something, _a__nything_ ! Instead of trying she just allowed the Spirit of Light to take Vaatu away – _along with her father_ ! And Bilbo was somehow doing the same to his nephew he was leaving him behind !

''Youngling ?'' the soothing voice of Gandalf called into her ear. ''Are you well ?''

''Why are you asking such question ?'' she retorted coldly, sounding very bitter.

''The anger radiating from you is troubling the water. Can you hear it ?''

''What ?'' the princess spun sharply yet graciously on her heels to stare at the wizard but he wasn't paying her any attention as he sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh, preparing his pipe.

She was about to ask him what in Spirit's name he was talking about when her ears heard it – the loud rumble of water all around her. It was like hearing the beginning of an incoming earthquake and what was strange enough to stir Koha-Lan's curiosity was that this rumble came from the various containers holding water or other substances made of water – glasses, vases – inside the Hobbit hole. The princess was so stunned of her near-outburst that she didn't even realize that she was breathing heavily, as if she had trained for two days straight without interruption.

Why was she so angry at the first place ? Was she angry at Bilbo who has just ran away like a coward and left his nephew behind or at her cousin for not saving her father ? Both, perhaps. This sudden rush of emotion made her so dizzy and nervous that she had to sit down, closing her eyes and rubbing her throbbing temple. This was too much, this was painful... Crouched on the ground and holding her head with twitching hands, she looked like a frightened child in pain and at a loss for not understanding the reasons of this inner wrath.

''Your mind is filled with seething rage against someone, young Koha-Lan,'' the calm and distant voice of Gandalf murmured besides her. She made no sound to indicate that she was listening closely. ''It is feeding on your resentment toward this person for too many reasons I cannot quote and now, it is echoing within your emotions. What happened to you, Youngling ? Did you lose someone very dear to the darkness ?'' The princess's breath stopped, as if he had guessed right. He continued nonetheless. ''Behind all this sadness blended with this uncanny wrath I can sense a very wise and cheerful personality, yet strong and patient. It is shaded by this anger you cannot seem to master, which is very unfortunate for such a strong-willed person like you to be shattered and full of anger, difficult to reach will be the path of peace. But I trust you will find the path of forgiveness as well, for your soul desperately needs peace.''

He could hear her sobbing. Quietly, but not quietly enough. Gandalf had rummaged through her mind to find what he had been looking for all this day since their first encounter : this pain Koha-Lan was experiencing was still fresh yet already deep and burning, caused by the loss of her father. He had no doubts that she would certainly lash at him for entering her mind without asking but he couldn't help it. Bilbo Baggins had been a cherished, eestimated and clever companion back when Thorin Oakenshield was still alive and what had persuaded the old Istari to choose the Halfling was the courage he inspired him. Your courage, dear Bilbo, he mused to himself, was most definitely the key to the success of the Dwarves of Erebor in many delicate situations. If Koha-Lan was strong enough to bear with an unfamiliar world until she could leave it, then Gandalf will recognize her inner strenght as steeled determination. Giving up wasn't an option when there was still hope somewhere. If Koha-Lan could find the strenght to reach peace, then she would find the strenght to forgive and move on.

''Gandalf, what is wrong with..._this ring_ ?''

Her sudden and cold voice startled him. The room had become so quiet that he hadn't even realized it – when had she stopped sobbing and approached the devilish One Ring ? The Istari started in panic as he spotted Koha-Lan standing and bending toward it but something caught his eye : her tense and disgusted expression. The blue color of her eyes shone with the reflect of the Ring within them and what stopped Mithrandir from jerking Koha-Lan away was her visible disgust upon her features she shut her eyes and abruptly turned away from it, as if she has been burnt.

''It is whispering things to me, into my mind !'' Her voice was a mere whisper, half-furious, half-terrified. ''It kept saying _« Take me. Claim me yours and use me to kill her... »_ in a horrible voice I do not wish to hear anymore soon. Not even in my deathbed ! Please, please,_ get it away_ !''

'' 'Her' ? Youngling, who was 'it' speaking about ?'' Gandalf seized her arm gently but with a firm grip as he urged her. ''Who is this 'her' ? Tell me.''

''_Get it away from my head_ !''

But the princess wasn't listening, she couldn't. The raspy voice was still whispering : even if Koha-Lan tried to muffle the words by covering her ears with the palms of her hands against them she could hear 'it' in her mind. This 'it' had an enchanting yet fiendish tone from which she recoiled wildly and frighteningly, squeezing her sane thoughts until they vanished to let a foul presence take place into her mind.

Then the words exploded, loud and painful – oh _awfully_ painful. Would the Spirits help her in this terrifying situation ? Her knees wobbled violently before she fell to the ground, craddled in Gandalf's arms who looked absolutely horrified.

_« Do you crave for revenge ? I sense your anger and resentment...you are right : why was she not able to save your father from death ? She was the most powerful being in your world, yet she let the darkness swallow him forever. And she had the nerve to apologize to you after this failure of her task...Why do you not claim me ? I could be yours... »_

_A dark chuckle echoed, terrifying and chilling. « Claim me...claim me...claim me yours and I can grant you the power- »_

_« __NO ! _»

The whispering suddenly stopped, the peace returned in her head but still : she wouldn't open her eyes until she was truly sure the maddening voice had gone away. Her craddled form was shivering violently in the Istari's embrace, though he was murmuring comforting words in a vain attempt to soothe Koha-Lan. Tears were streaming down her cheeks from her tightly shut eyes as she tried to recover. She was no princess or high-skilled Waterbender from the North Pole at this very moment, she was like a child who needed all possible comfort to recover from a very dark nightmare.

One of the foul particularities of the Ring was to seduce anyone who would secretly desire its power to serve one's interests, she will have to remember it as long as she had to survive in Middle Earth. What in Spirits's name was _that_ ? How could such tiny thing hold so much evil within its core ? When she heard 'it' in her head it had been like 'it' had total access to her memory, from childhood to this moment. The evil lurking inside this strange Ring had seen everything about her and knew about Korra.

_Korra _! Koha-Lan hiccuped and gritted her teeth. Her young cousin had been briefly targeted by the Ring, which tried to lure her into killing the Avatar for revenge. Those awful words had momentarily flared the anger and bitterness she was trying to appease, famishing those bad emotions in order to precipitate her doom. _Yes_, she admitted feeling resentment for Korra and her damn lack of tact for those who had to bear a loss. _Yes_, she had considered the idea of unleashing this rage and resentment toward her even if it could summon the Avatar state within her – she craved for a spar during which she will insert all the emotions swirling within her. _No_, she had never, ever thought of eliminating the Avatar. Whether she was responsible for her father's disappearance for good, she will remain family and family was everything Koha-Lan treasured.

''Gandalf,'' she murmured quietly, slowly opening her eyes. ''Gandalf, I-I need to get away from this..._abomination_. I need to leave Hobbiton. _Now_ !'' The despair in her tone was clear and sorrowful. She truly needed to leave just like Bilbo, no matter how cowardly that would seem. ''Is there a town nearby where I can stay for a day or two before leaving again ? If I am to be on a journey I will be in dire need for a map so, do you happen to have one ?''

* * *

The way she had to take to reach Bree was meant to be long, patience was to be required. The map Gandalf had given her was in her hands as she checked it briefly before taking off again. Koha-Lan had specifically demanded that she left early with the wizard as he spoke about going to 'Minas Tirith' to check something (If it was about the ring that tried to corrupt her already shattered mind, she didn't even want to hear one thing about it. She had already tasted the power of this devilishry.). They had ridden for a while before the old wizard announced they had to part ways knowing she would not return to Hobbiton anytime soon he had bid her farewell and took off at great speed, leaving Koha-Lan in the forest with her dark thoughts.

_This abomination will not find me. His foul words will not corrupt my mind and soul into killing the Avatar – who happens to be my younger cousin ! The farther I stay away from it, the longer I will remain sound._

The princess had walked for at least three hours, passing through _huge_ corn fields in which she had some trouble finding her way through and even if she was a very patient woman, cutting all the corn with the water in the pouches she was given by Frodo was very tempting. When she finally decided to settle for the night, she went under a tree to watch the sunset. Her feet were a little sore from hours of walking and she would have resumed walking to Bree if reason hadn't stopped her, for her body screamed for rest. Her intense blue eyes were wide open as she stared unblinkly. Such beautiful sight wasn't known in the North Pole as it was always engulfed in a snowy weather – once a year they could watch a sunset and it was such a rare occasion that no one wouldn't want to miss the chance to miss it. This spectacle was so beautiful !

Middle Earth had its beauties and horrors, she had been warned by Gandalf, but such magnificent views like this one were quite unique the sun warmed her flesh, almost reminding her that she wasn't really used to hot weather and temperatures – which made her feel homesick. Koha-Lan missed the North Pole dearly, her family even more. As she stared at the spectacle before her, the princess let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

''How beautiful it can be at such sombre times,'' she murmured, a tinge of melancholy in her voice. ''Desna and Eska would have loved it...'' And she was very sure of it.

There were rare times when she had – unfortunate – business far from the North Pole and she had to travel to Republic City by boat to meet with wealthy families who had eventually heard of the eldest daughter of the royal family of the Northern Water Tribe. Koha-Lan had been proposed many times and met all the families that had felt confident enough to ask Chief Unalaq for his precious daughter's hand (Eska was still very young at the time and had gagged loudly about this for almost two weeks straight.). The princess smiled fondly at the memory.

_Your time will come, young sister...just you wait._

Soon enough the sun disappeared from sight and she yawned. She needed to sleep before reaching Bree and plan the next journey.

* * *

Koha-Lan reached Bree on the fifth day – she was running out of water and had to fill her pouches . By chance she had come nearby a waterfall, spreading a wide grin on the Waterbender's face. And as she had found herself a little lazy the woman had decided to settle for the rest of the day to heal a few cuts on her skin and sleep, only to leave early in the morning.

Bree was a medieval town in which life was pretty...lively : Koha-Lan, who had been living in luxury in the palace of the royal family in the North Pole most of her life, was a little startled from the sight of the town. The locals looked plain and simple but it was the people she had to worry about the women she came across sent her strange looks as she walked ahead, probably because of the colour of her skin and her clothing (Seeing a foreigner like her seemed almost unique – _completely_ unique in itself. The idea of snapping at them was incredulously tempting at the time because she was both worn out and getting quite angry.). And the men – Spirits, she had first thought that men from Middle Earth would be well-educated and have more respect toward women, how wrong she had been ! After witnessing a Hobbit couple cuddled and doing naughty things against a tree and oblivious to the party Koha-Lan expected no more surprises. Noticing some women wearing too much revealing clothes between two establishments made her cringe discreetly and she quickened her pace, face steeled by an impassive mask. The harlots could resume their games, she won't stare at something so shameful. Deep, booming laughs could be heard somewhere

Her icy blue eyes looked around lazily. What had Gandalf said to her ? To look for an inn called « The Prancing Pony » and inform the owner that Gandalf the Grey recommanded his inn because of its good and warming hospitality. Apparently the owner was a friend of the old Istari, which was one of the many reasons why he offered her a bag of money and told her to offer him some services. But _Koha-Lan_ ? _Working in an inn_ ? This had to be a joke !

''Hey, lassie !'' she heard on her right and she turned around, almost scowling uninvitingly at a man coming her way with a lopsided smile and eyes roaming her body with unconcealed lust within. ''Need anything ? Are you lonely ? Maybe you need-''

''Tell me where I can find « The Prancing Pony » within the five seconds you still have to live before I chop your head off for mistaking me as a harlot,'' she said calmly as she cast a glare at the man, a shocking contrast of the concealed anger boiling inside her. As if emphasizing her threat she drew out a dagger.

This didn't go unnoticed by several pairs of eyes including the one who spoke to the young foreigner. The man visibly blanched and shakily pointed an establishment to her left. A sign hung in the air on which she could read with mild satisfaction the name of the inn she was looking for. Her icy blue eyes turned back to the man-whore.

''Thank you for your help. You can breathe and change your pants because you will start to smell horribly and if you want to attract harlots with every awful charm then _please_, remember you need your head still in place to do that.'' Koha-Lan sheathed her dagger and took off towards the inn, still upset with her first exchange in Bree.

The princess entered « The Prancing Pony » and looked around with wide eyes. The bar was even more lively for she had to dodge everything that was thrown in her way, drunken men burst out of laughing as they cheered and sang together in a booming chorus. The noise was terrible to endure ! Koha-Lan gritted her teeth as she moved and turned gracefully on her toes around the people to avoid getting bumped at until she could reach the counter and at that she thanked her dancing teachers back home – waterbending and dancing looked so much alike : art creation. She had a mind to smack the obnoxious drunkard next to her with a small water tornado from her pouch because he was ogling her full breasts with a sloppery smile but she fought against this tempting urge. What would her mother think if she was here in Middle Earth with her ? That wouldn't be proper to the princess of the royal family of the Water Tribe...

Sometimes, she cursed Nature for giving her a body way too womanly. With those curves she could attract the most despicable men with nasty thoughts in their minds. Damn it !

''Ah, a new lassie in town to consume. Good !'' he laughed as he edged closer to her. ''Such beauty and those eyes...what is your name, pray tell ?''

The beautiful Waterbender took a breath and raised an arm to call whoever was in charge in this godforsaken inn filled with ill-mannered men just like the one she ought to ignore. ''Bartender, please ! Is there a room available in your inn ?'' she didn't even spare a glance to the man who now looked baffled to having been ignored and instead settled down on a stool and crossed her long, toned and slender legs.

Eventually the said bartender came over her and smiled below his mustache, though he frowned at seeing the dark-skinned woman. ''Um...welcome, young lady !'' he said kindly, still taken aback upon meeting such foreigners like her. She wasn't a Hobbit nor an Elf – though she could have been one with her exotic beauty and exquisite features. ''Are you from the very North ? This dark skin of yours is so...unknown to us. But quite pretty on you...oh, sorry ! I did not want to be insolent !'' he apologized before she could even get curious or snappy. ''Coming back to your request we do have a few rooms to rent. Are you staying here for the night or longer ?''

''It depends...do you happen to know Gandalf the Grey ? He told me to come to your inn because your clients are granted with a warm welcoming...oh, and also because you are one of his acquaintances.'' Koha-Lan didn't know how many people he knew in Middle Earth but this could extend to whoever lived or had lived. From Men to Hobbits. ''Oh, and as for your question there is a part of truth in this : I do come from the North but...it is a very complicated story.''

She heard grumbling from the man she had rebuked two minutes ago but paid no attention as she kept staring at the man before her whose face suddenly brightened at the name of the Istari. ''Gandalf sent you here ? Are you one of his friends ? Very well then, I shall give you a room,'' the bartender-owner smiled gently at her and Koha-Lan smiled back with relief. He then proceeded to offer her a drink. ''This old man hadn't visited my inn for almost six months and now he is sending someone to flatter my ego ? He is impossible !''

''Actually...''

The princess paused. _Actually_ what ? What was she supposed to do about the services she could offer to him in exchange of free renting ? Gandalf had said that his friend could use some help somehow but if she looked around the inn, besides the drunkards creating a big mess by throwing tankards above them and laughing their heads off, there wasn't really something to take care of. Maybe Gandalf was wrong or...

Wait a second.

_Is there water leaking from upstairs ?_

There _was_ water dripping : between the holes in the ceiling she could see droplets forming very slowly, then fall on the ground. Turning around on her stool she was able to see with her keen eyesight many other droplets falling. The inn must have some problems related to water (which then made sense if she put two and two together : upon learning Koha-Lan could control the water at her will, Gandalf thought she would be the one to aid his friend with his problems. Smart and really manipulative, she had to admit. But that won't happen twice!) and now that she was finally here, she was faced with two choices : to have a room for tonight and spend unnecessary money if she refused to help or have a room for free for tonight and save money if she agreed to help. Koha-Lan pinched the bridge of her nose with a small irritated smirk on her lips. That old magician...she will have his head for that ! Of course he knew which choice she will make if he thought right about her wise mind. Oh, how much she longed to have his head now...

''Young lady ?'' the bartender-owner inquired with a kind smile. ''Do you need something else ? Food or other informations ?''

''Actually...do you have problems with water dripping from the ceiling ? May I help with that ? And if I help you with that problem then we will discuss about our arrangements for the night I am to spend in your inn.'' She purposefully did not mention that Gandalf had partially tricked her into helping him, for that a vein was beginning to throb on her temple but she kept her smile. ''It does not matter if your problems have been bothering you for a long time, I think I may be able to help you.''

His eyes brightened again, though there was a suspicious look she could perceive. ''You know, I wouldn't let such lady with excellent manners and a royal nature meddle with something so trivial and unworthy for her status. It's not proper to a princess to do such things but I'm curious : why are you away from your people ?''

''Am I a princess in my kingdom right now ?'' Koha-Lan didn't ask him how he could tell she was from a royal lineage...or maybe he was making fun of her. She frowned. ''As I told you it is a very complicated story I do not even understand myself and yet I am trying to find a way home.''

''Are you really willing to dirty your hands for this ?''

''Do you truly question my will ? Are you even aware that I am seriously trying to help or are you purposefully making this more complicated so I might be tempted to drown you head on into a lake ?''

* * *

''The room is almost flooded with water and other filthy things probably holding diseases,'' the bartender-owner was trying one last time to discourage the tall and far too beautiful lady to dirty her noble hands in such maid's task. He had led her upstairs to the attic where the leak was worsening every day. He sighed under his breath as he opened a wooden door. ''Here lies my problem, my lady...''

The older man was right, Koha-Lan noted with sarcasm. Despite the many buckets scattered all over the place to prevent the water from damaging further the wooden ground there were still droplets dripping between very tiny holes in the ceiling. She narrowed her icy blue eyes and stepped in the room for a better look : with the lights of the candles she could see countless of cracks certainly done by rodents or other small animals of the same kind. But where did the water come from if it wasn't raining outside ?

The princess certainly could waterbend all this liquid outside and prevent it from pouring on the drunken's heads but one question would remain unanswered – what the hell was dripping over their heads like melting snow ? She turned back to the owner with a questioning look.

''Did you have someone looking on your roof ? Maybe the reason of this calamity endangering the comfort of your inn is located on the roof.'' Koha-Lan looked at all the buckets with exasperation. They were all half filled and that didn't arrange her confusion. If she could see what was flooding the entire room then maybe she would solve the problem.

''That's the main problem. Each time I send someone to look on the roof, they always tell me the same thing : there's no one on the roof but a strange bird which made its nest upon it.''

''A bird ?'' Koha-Lan repeated, a bit confused.

''Aye, my lady,'' the older man confirmed with a firm shake of his head. ''Usually birds don't bother me as long as they stay in their nests but I don't understand where all this water comes from. If we don't solve this my inn will be ruined !'' He was getting desperate as one of the employees brushed past him to take one of the buckets and empty it through a window. ''Are you sure you still want to take care of that problem ?''

''Once we have discovered the main source of this problem we can move on to purifying all the water collected,'' the beautiful Waterbender smiled as she removed her long winter coat. ''For now have someone ready to look on the roof, I am working on your problem. This will be fixed in no time !'' Of course she was sending the bartender-owner away because scaring him with an uncommon 'magic' wasn't the best way to start with.

Not that she wanted him to witness her waterbending, she simply thought it would be wise to keep her abilities secret. Who knows what ominous and deceitful thoughts could be lurking behind those people's eyes ? Koha-Lan was relieved when the bartender-owner left her to work alone in the room, probably wondering how in the hell she would manage to evacuate this current liquid madness over their heads with so much confidence in her tone but she didn't care as long as they wandered anywhere but here. Koha-Lan wasn't daft anyone could mistake her as a plausible Istari (which would be damn hilarious, she had to admit.).

The princess got into a stance and concentrated while taking a breath. Her plan was plain simple : freezing up the very air in the entire room would also stop the drops from falling further, if she could catch the right moment and turn the water into vapor and release it between these really tiny cracks in the ceiling then that would probably force the main problem to stray from the roof – if there really was a bird damaging the wood it will fly away eventually. Slowly Koha-Lan moved her arms around her form in a very graceful dance where it seemed she was too light for her own the room grew colder as the air around her began to be heavier and heavier until all liquids suddenly froze up. The droplets turned into small, sharp pieces of ice which shattered once they made contact with the wooden ground.

There was a sound that looked like a startled gasp and Koha-Lan immediately knew what to do next : her movements became more quick and sharp yet they didn't lose their gracefulness as the princess very skillfully bent the frozen water into liquid to form several incredulously thin water spears which darted upward at an amazing speed, successfully fitting into the tiny cracks – she had stubbornly worked that nasty trick over and over again until she could finally do it without breaking the targets into wrecked pieces. Koha-Lan then heard footsteps stumbling and other small gasps of shock as the person seemed to back away from the numerous geysers exploding around and, to cut off the fun, she quickly imagined the scene in her mind before setting the trap – someone surrounded with several geysers darting from below and the most logical thing to do if she wanted to trap her mysterious pranker was _that_ trap. She smirked as her arms flew again then stopped abruptly and the familiar sound of water suddenly turning into ice reached her ears.

''What in Morgoth's balls is going on ? Wha-what just happened ?'' a voice shrieked in amazement mixed with fear. Giving the high-pitched tone Koha-Lan assumed she just trapped a girl for pulling pranks. Or maybe _she_ was a boy and the Waterbender guessed wrong. Who knows, even boys tended to scream like girls sometimes !

But this shriek made her lips twitch a little. How funny that little spectacle would be to look at ! Koha-Lan opened the nearest window and skillfully began to pull herself up her hands grasped a moulding over the window and she arched her slender body into a curling ball, hopping onto the moulding. She steadied on her toes and tiptoed around to jump with easiness and agility onto the roof. There, she was faced with a rather comical yet surprising sight : Koha-Lan expected one girl but certainly not three. And children nonetheless : two of them appeared to be eight years-old or less and the younger seemed to be at least four, both wearing plain and somewhat ragged clothes. Their faces were streamed with dirt and their mouth slightly open in mute shock, their eyes – though half-lidded because of the seering cold their ice prison was giving – regarded Koha-Lan with a mix of fear, anxiousness and amazement as she walked toward them. The young princess will never harm children so, moving her hand, she liquified the ice into water and bent it into one of her pouches under the stupefied stare of the girls.

''I do not know who this Morgoth is but lovely girls should not pronounce such foul sentences, am I right ?'' her tone was soft and gentle, not carrying any ill contempt and scolding toward the girl's rudeness. Their eyes were still drawn on her hands and the water flowing into one of her pouches and it looked like no one would try to break the silence, which kinda worried Koha-Lan who approached them with a small smile.

''Um...are you three alright ? Are you cold ?'' she asked with genuine concern as she kept coming closer to them. She knelt before them and bore her gentle icy blue eyes into theirs.

Slowly they shook their heads. Good, Koha-Lan mused with relief, they were snapping out of it. Yes, witnessing something so uncommon could catch someone off guard with great shock and maybe fear, it depended of the element to Koha-Lan's opinion each element has its lethal secrets that longed to be fully discovered or not but water was most definitely the element that could traumatize someone until reaching madness. She needed to ensure those three children weren't afraid of her bending or else she probably will have to explain herself before a mob of angry and terrified villagers.

''Let us get you dry and warm or else you will catch a cold,'' the princess said with such a serious face that the girls couldn't do nothing but nod obediently at her. Koha-Lan would rather not have to confront their parents at once and was not sure if she could hold back her snarky and cold remarks about their lack of attention.

* * *

''You are...homeless ?'' Koha-Lan couldn't believe her ears as she stared at the three girls, completely aghast. When they all nodded somberly after a long hesitation the princess put a hand over her face to hide her embarrassment and dismayed look. She went silent after that so the girls could tell their story.

Their family has been living in misery for more than twenty years and even though their had first thought that coming to Bree for a new start would change things they were deeply wrong. They had no money most of the time and had a hard time making ends meet the three sisters got to work as soon as they reached a proper age to help their parents because none of them came back with enough money to provide nourishment for everyone and everytime. In a frantic panic for her precious daughters the mother then claimed she would do anything – even the most disgraceful things if she had to go through her husband's wrath. Sometimes the girls would hear their parents arguing violently over something they couldn't quite understand because they were too young for such complex matters but it only needed less than a minute for Koha-Lan to realize what the mother had in mind : of course a loving mother would go through the impossible to save her family even if she had to become a harlot in order to survive. Forget all morals of self-dignity and pride, she eventually brought disgrace to herself and her family but she only did this to acquire a good amount for her services although it was disdainful and shameful. The girls never knew why their mother started to come back home much later than usual and Koha-Lan thought it was best for them not to know about it. How could an ashamed father could explain something like that to his very young daughters ?

Things got worse when their father fell terribly ill the sickness had infiltred his body and grown and spread over, slowly numbing all the limbs until he could not move at all. What was more worrying was that he looked almost on the verge of kicking the bucket every second of a day, scaring the hell out of his daughters when they stood by his side the usually tanned skin of the man had gone a sickly white – the Waterbender shuddered imperceptibly at Aria's sharp memory and her dull eyes when she spoke – and his eyes rolled in their sockets sometimes, going from a frightening white to a raven black devoid of emotion. The girls would often scream in fear and despair, begging the gods of Middle Earth to help their father – only to fail. He died several days after this strange sickness he couldn't defeat. With him bedridden their family could only rely on the mother's money she got from selling her body to lustful wealthy men.

_Sweet Spirits_ ! Did Koha-Lan ever consider this as a matter of fact or even as a possibility ?

''And...and your mother ?'' the princess asked almost timidly in a low whisper.

''We don't know. She disappeared three days after our father's burial and never came back for us. She just abandonned us. She might have died alone somewhere else she wouldn't have to face her children and burden herself with them !'' Aria finished with an angry snarl, furiously blinking back tears of fury and hatred she couldn't unleash and Koha-Lan was sure she absolutely wanted to unleash it and curse her mother out loud.

Even Mako's and Bolin's story couldn't match theirs, not even her father's demise. Korra could complain about how her life was wrecked from the beginning because she was the Avatar but it would never be worse than the story the princess just heard. In fact Koha-Lan could pratically smack her resentment and anger back for not being able to forgive Korra, her own story was literally bullshit in comparison to what the sisters have been living for almost three years now and yet she was also astounded the little girls were still alive the two older were doing their best to provide for their youngest and fragile sister and gave her most of their share even if they sometimes went on hunger strike just to make sure their young sibling had everything and was satisfied. They showed and were still showing so much courage...Koha-Lan was admirative. As borin in the royal family of the Northern Water Tribe she had everything she could wish even though she wasn't a spoiled child the servants would always bring her stuffed animals when she was little and just an innocent girl who hadn't discovered her waterbending yet, all of them smiling brightly at a flushed Koha-Lan who couldn't do nothing but accept the gifts awkwardly. Her mother said it was because they adored her.

Still, those children were very courageous.

''Um...Princess Koha-Lan ?'' the soft and innocent voice of the youngest girl snapped Koha-Lan out of her thoughts and her icy blue eyes found big innocent brown ones that looked at her with childish curiosity. Why she has just called her by her title she didn't know but it made her smile slightly to reassure the youngling.

''Why 'princess', little child ?'' she asked with gentleness in her voice.

She looked back to her sisters fearfully, probably thinking she has upset their host, but upon seeing the reassuring smile of her elders she turned back to Koha-Lan. ''Because I...you look like one when you stood before us on that roof...are you really a princess in your lands ?''

''Not at all, little child !'' her soft chuckle seemed to lighten the mood in her room where she was to stay as long as she would like after the mystery of the waterfall of droplets was solved. The three girls managed to show a very slight smile but visible nonetheless and Aria wiped her tears out of her eyes. ''But given your expression you have other questions, most certainly about what happened back up there, am I right ?'' When all three nodded vehemently and suddenly looked at her with unconcealed eagerness Koha-Lan couldn't help but chuckle again. ''Very well. What I did on the roof is called 'waterbending'...''

As she proceeded to explain everything about her bending and answer to their many questions Koha-Lan felt a sudden wave of admiration mixed with sadness. Those three sisters were going through ten thousands times a lot more than she and her family did back in the North Pole with Unalaq's madness and yet they were smiling at her upon listening to her explanations. When she would give them a demonstration by waterbending a very large bubble they would gasp in glee and astonishment, reaching to touch the bubble. The youngest, Tamris, let out a delicious laugh as she tried to catch the bubble, absently reminding her of Bilbo when he attempted to do the same. There still were some remains of happiness they were awakening again with Koha-Lan, forgetting the heart-breaking and cold betrayal of their mother for a moment as long as she kept entertaining them with mirth.

Koha-Lan wasn't sure if the girls had forgiven their mother or had asked someone to search her and would not bet they could. They could only if they wanted to forgive her actions and abandonment but would they have the strenght to forgive such thing ? Given the state she found them they musn't have had any news from their mother and that must have incredibly sapped them through the years spending month after month trying to survive in a town where nobody seemed compassionate to help appeared to have broken any belief in their minds – Aria even believed her mother already dead by now and did not considerate the possible idea that her mother might still be alive. She won't ever forgive her although she might be tempted to. Koha-Lan had heard enough for the rest of the day the girls will stay with her and be provided with food and fitting clothes. The owner-bartender offered the princess to stay as long as she wanted now that the problem was fixed and the water fully evacuated from the room, he even said if they wanted anything they just had to get down and ask for something.

The Waterbender smiled a little. Well, letting her emotions flow like water really worked.


End file.
